Mega Man: The Lost Chapter
by LegendOfDave
Summary: This is the ultimate Mega Man story; the game that never was; Mega Man's greatest adventure begins here I do not own Mega Man or any of the characters used in this story. They are owned by Capcom, please support them
1. Chapter 1: The Shut Down

My name is Rock. You may better know me as Mega Man. And this is the story of how Dr. Wily took over the world

* * *

Let's start from the beginning

I was in Dr. Light's lab for regular maintenance checks that are normally run every couple months, but today's wasn't like the other ones before it. "Looks like your system operating system is due for an update, Rock" said Dr. Light.

"What? Why would I need a system update? I've been online for years, and this is the first system update that I've needed. What changed?" I asked.

"Well, I just designed a new program to help your system to keep track and store all of your abilities from all of the robot masters you've defeated in the past, but you need to be shut down for it to install. And considering the size of the update, that might take a while."

"How long would I be out?"

"Oh maybe a week, two at the most."

"A whole week?! Man, that sucks. I had plans!"

"What kind of plans?" he asks skeptically.

"Uh...well maybe not PLANS, but I had important stuff to do." Dr. Light raises an eyebrow. "OK fine, I wanted to binge on Netflix."

"That sounds more realistic. Don't worry, your anime and Glee isn't going anywhere."

"Who told you I watched Glee?! Was it Roll?! I swear I will kill he..."

 **SHUTTING DOWN**

 **INSTALLING UPDATES**

 **ALARM SET FOR: 8:00 AM ON X/XX/20XX**

* * *

 **alright, that was the first chapter in this hopefully long story. my plan for it is; this is the mega man game that never happened. i hope that you guys will like it, and i will work on more chapters in the near future!**

 **LegendOfDave**


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

**I apologize for the lack of posting. It's been what, 7 months(?), and no new chapters. Well, now I'm out of the country and I can continue the story. I have a bunch of new motivation and I'm ready to carry the story forward.**

* * *

 **REBOOT INITIATED**

 **UPDATE INSTALLATION FAILED**

 **ALL SYSTEMS BACK ONLINE**

 **SYSTEM REBOOT COMPLETE**

"Doc...Doctor Light?" I mumble as I slowly come to. "Are you in here?" I look around at the desolate lab, covered in dust and cobwebs. He would never let the lab fall into this bad of a shape. I stumble around the lab, broken and dirty from neglect. _Maybe I should check the main computer, see what happened here._ I boot up the computer.

I check the computer for the current date. "I've been out for 6 months? But how? What happened while I was unconscious?" I decided to look at the online news database to see if I could decipher any clues about the absence of Doctor Light and the condition he left the lab in. As I browse through the archives, I notice a headline of an article from a few months back: **"DOCTOR WILY MAKES ATTEMPT AT WORLD DOMINATION; DOCTOR LIGHT MISSING"**. I click on the link, unsure if I wanted to read on what the article entailed, but I needed to find out what happened while I was "asleep".

Skimming the article, I got increasingly worried. Apparently, about 4 months back, Dr. Wily had attacked the city with an army of all of the Robot Masters that he had created throughout the years, rebuilt and stronger than ever, and Doctor White had gone missing recently before that. Suspiciously, the archives didn't have any more recent entries soon after that. That was all of the information I could get from the archives, and I needed to do some hands on research.

I checked my personal database to see if I had any files from my newest update patch. For some reason, I didn't see any instance of a new update files, or my hard earned Robot Master skills I had amounted throughout my years of fighting Dr. Wily and his robot armies.

I needed to see what has happened while I was asleep for myself. I walked through the empty halls of the abandoned laboratory, making my way to the exit. I found my way to the main exit, but due to the bad condition the lab was in, the door was jammed shut. "Damn, locked in here. Well, if I don't have my robot master skills, at least I still have my trusty buster cannon," I said with exasperation. Charging my regular shot, I blasted through the reinforced doors with relative ease. Stepping out of the lab, I got a good look at the city, and I didn't like what I saw.

* * *

 **Thanks for the patience about the lack of uploads, I really loved the concept behind this story, and I wanted to pursue it, but I didn't have the time. Believe me when I saw more chapters are coming soon. Thanks for tuning in! Same Bat Time (yet hopefully more common), same Bat Channel. Leave your criticism in the comment section below**


End file.
